Practice Kiss
by Terrible person
Summary: [ OS ] Comment peux faire Hermione pour faire taire Parvati et Lavande ? Leur montrez la vérité ! DMHG


**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : C'est pas mon premier OS sur ce couple car les autres, je l'ai es effacés . Bref, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce couple Mais bon sa revient toujours, Lol :) Je vous souhaites une agréable lecture !

**Practice Kiss**

°

°

°

Hermione souffla pour la éniéme fois . Il est vrai qu'entendre Parvati et Lavande papotant des derniers potins, n'était pas la plus grande passion qu'entretenait Hermione . Elle avait essayé de leur montrer la joie de la lecture au coin du feu, mais rien à faire, ces filles là était faite pour les cancans .

Mais, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione ce soir là, le sujet des dernieres nouvelles était Draco Malfoy .

C'est pour cela qu'elle faisait semblant de reviser, ecoutant d'une oreille discrete la conversation des deux filles .

" Tu as vu comme il me regarde ? " Demanda Lavande surexité " Je suis sure d'etre son style ! "

Hermione entendit des gloussement suraigus et leva les yeux au plafond .

" Oui j'ai vu sa, Lav' ! " Répondit aussitot Parvati d'une voix pleine d'émotion " Personne ne peux te resister ! "

Hermione attendit ne sachant faire entre rire ou acquiescer car entre elle et Lavande, il n'y avait pas photo .

" Et tu sais quoi ? " Lavande attendit quelque instants, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle voulait impatienter son amie " Il m'a fait un sourire ! " Cria-t-elle en sautant sur son lit et en riant comme une petite fille " Un sourire charmeur ! "

" Merlin ! " Ria Parvati en l'a rejoignant sur son lit " Tu te rends compte que tu vas sortir avec _Draco Malfoy_ ! " Finit-elle en accentuant en évidence sur le nom du Serpentard .

Hermione entendit des bruits d'ouverture et elle conclut que Parvati et Lavande devaient se remaquiller encore une fois . La prefete souffla d'agacement . Elle voulait à tout prix entendre la fin de cette conversation et elle se maudissa pour cela .

" Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? " Demanda Parvati en se mouchant bruyamment .

Hermione imagina la moue de reflexion de Lavande " Mmm ... Attendre que le serpent vienne à moi "

Elles partirent dans une nouvel éclat de rire et Hermione toussota bruyamment .

Lavande, faisant comme si rien n'était, continua de parler " Je pense qu'il m'enverra une carte de rendez vous ... "

" Tu te rends compte ... " Dit Parvati d'un ton reveur avec un brin de jalousie " Tu vas sortir avec le garçon le plus beau de tout Poudlard ... "

Lavande fit un petit soupir " He oui ... mais ne t'inquiete pas, ton tour viendra ! " Compatisa Lavande en se levant de son lit " Oh ! J'ai oublié ! Il m'a frolé l'autre jour et j'ai meme rougis comme une ecrevisse ! "

Parvati laissa, elle aussi, un soupir s'échapper de ses levres . " Vous etes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ... ! "

" Oui, je crois ... Sa se voit, il m'aime "

Hermione toussota plus fort et elle entendit Lavande soupirer d'agacement .

" Qu'est qu'il y'a Hermione ? " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sacastique " On fait trop de bruit pour tes petits livres ? "

La prefete poussa les ridaux de son lit et se mit face à elles .

" Non, enfaite, pour vous dire, j'écoutais votre conversation . " Repondit-elle d'un ton extremement calme .

" He ! T'as pas le droit, c'est privée ! " S'écria Lavande en rougissant derriere son fond de teint .

Hermione rigola " Avec vous, rien n'est privée ! "

Lavande se rasseya sur son lit . A ses côtés Parvati semblait littéralement furieuse .

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? " Siffla Parvati .

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel " C'est simple pourtant ! Vous ne voulez jamais que quoi que ce soit, soit privée ! "

Les deux amies ne repondirent pas et se regardérent dans un regard complice .

" Et puis, pourquoi _Draco Malfoy_ t'intéresse tant ? Tu n'es qu'un rat de bibliothéque à ses yeux . " Dit Lavande d'un ton acerbe .

Hermione sentit ses poings se serrer et ses yeux s'embuérent de larmes de fureur .

" J'en sais plus que vous sur Draco Malfoy ! Et je sais qu'il n'est pas libre . "

Devant les mines ahuris de ses colocataires, Hermione souria d'un air impéreux .

" Avec qui il est ? " Demanda Lavande d'une voix suraigu " Avec _qui_ ? "

Hermione reflechissa un instant . Pouvait-elle tout leurs dire ? Aprés tout, sa leurs feraient du bien .

" Avec moi . "

°

°

°

Ce fut au tour de Lavande et Parvati de rire " Avec _toi_ ? "

" Qu'est ce que voudrais _Draco Malfoy_ avec une_ Miss Parfaite_ comme toi ? " Demanda sarcastiquement Parvati en se tenant les côtes " Frenchement, je ne crois pas qu'on parle du même _Draco Malfoy_ ... "

" Si, si " Assura Hermione en s'asseyant sur son lit .

Lavande l'a regarda d'un air qui se partageait entre de la pitié et de l'amusement .

" Il ne t'a jamais regardé ! " Dit-elle d'un ton pompeux " Alors que moi ... ! "

Hermione souffla d'exaspération . Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlée à Lavande et Parvati, mais elle avait pu constater que ses deux filles là n'étaient pas aussi naive que l'on croyait .

" Lorsqu'il t'as regardé, tu n'a pas vu que j'étais juste derriere toi ? Et lorsqu'il t'a frolé il m'a juste raté ... Et le sourire je montais les marches d'escalier alors que toi, tu était juste derriere moi ... "

Mais Lavande ne fut en aucun cas septique " Ce sont que des sornettes ! "

" Vous pensez que je mens ? _Moi_ ? " Demanda Hermione d'un ton théatral " Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas mentir . "

La prefete les regarda échanger quelques petits murmures puis se tournés vers elle .

" Alors prouve-le nous, que tu sors avec Draco "

Hermione se retint de sourire . C'était justement _ça_ qu'elle attendait .

" C'est d'accord " Répondit-elle avec un faux sourire " Allons-y ! "

"Où ? " Demandérent-elles en suivant Hermione dans l'escalier .

" Draco fait sa ronde à cette heure-ci, je pense qu'il doit etre vers la bibliothéque . " Répondit Hemione en lançant un regard à sa montre .

Elles passérent sans bruits le trou du portrait et descendirent les escaliers . Elles marchérent quelques instants en silence avant - comme Hermione l'avait predit - que les deux harpies reviennent à leur questions .

" Vous vous voyez souvent ? " Demanda Parvati à Hermione .

" Oui, assez souvent . "

" Et depuis quand ? "

" Depuis le 22 septembre "

" Wah ! Six mois deja ! " S'exclama Parvati en lançant un regard plein d'admiration à Hermione . " Moi qui croyais que Draco était sans coeur ! "

" Moi aussi, je croyais sa avant ... " Souria Hermione en commençant à apprecier la compagnie de Parvati .

Lavande grogna " C'est bientot là ? "

" On voit que tu ne prends jamais le chemin de la bibliothéque, mais oui, c'est biento l... "

Des bruits de pas la coupérent dans sa phrase et Hermione esquissa un sourire ravi .

" C'est lui ! " Murmura Hermione d'un ton empréssé " Vite mettez-vous derriere cette statue . "

Les deux amies courérent se mettre hors de vu et regardérent Hermione avançer vers le Serpentard, le souffle court .

" Bonsoir Malfoy " Souffla Hermione " Tu n'aurais pas quelque minutes à m'accorder ? "

Draco se retourna vivement et l'a regarda de haut en bas .

" Je ne crois pas, non . " Siffla-t-il d'une voix méprisante en s'avançant lentement vers elle " Je ne veux pas salir mon temps avec toi, Granger . "

Hermione entendit le couinement enthousiate de Lavande mais ne se destabilisa pas " Ah bon ? "

Elle se colla d'avantage à lui et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains s'abbatre sur sa taille .

" Il y'a des choses plus importantes que t'entendre parler, Granger "

Voyant où il allait en venir, Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou . " Et quoi, Malfoy ? "

" T'insulter par exemple " Répondit-il en eparpillant ses cheveux sur son dos et en l'embrassant avec douceur dans son cou .

Hermione laissa echapper un soupir " Trés bonne reponse, et ? "

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et Lavande remarqua la petite flamme qui eveillait ses yeux lorsqu'il l'a voyait .

" Et t'embrasser aussi "

Lavande aurait pu rever de ce même baiser . Il avait pressé ses levres dans un geste incontrolé, voluptueusement . Elle regarda le couple s'embrasser ardemment et elle pouffa de rire lorsque Draco laissa aventurer un peu trop loin sa main sous le chemiser d'Hermione et que celle-ci grogna .

Elle avait la preuve que Draco ne l'a laisserait jamais filer, et que elle non plus .

°

°

°

Draco ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme sa . Elle sentait sa langue caresser la sienne, ses mains se balader . Mais elle grogna lorsqu'il aventura sa main sous son chemisier . Et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se retrouva coller au mur, le corp chaud de Draco pressé au sien . Il lui embrassa longuement le cou et elle crut défaillir .

" Tu m'a amené tes copines ? " Demanda-t-il tout contre sa peau .

Hermione rigola et posa sa tete sur le torse de Draco .

°

°

°

" Parv', tu a vus comme Ronald Weasley me regarde ? Non, mais tu as vu ? "

°

°

°

J'espere qu'il vous a plu :)

Laisser moi vos impressions parce que sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de Draco/Hermione :)


End file.
